


【锤基】[短篇/PWP]做我的猫

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: 猫咪咖啡店店长Thor X 常客Loki  ⚠️有OOC





	【锤基】[短篇/PWP]做我的猫

“Double expresso带走？”

“Always.”

每天早晨上班路上，Loki都会走进这家Cafe买一杯双份意式浓缩提神醒脑，开始一天的工作。而下班时也一定会再去一趟，为了那里的猫，还有店长。

“柠檬木槿花茶在这喝？”

收银机前金色长发的男子微笑着对着刚走进门的Loki说，身上围着一件不符合本人画风的米黄色猫咪围裙，围裙下的胸肌几乎要呼之欲出。

“对。”

Loki也微笑回应道，快速结了帐之后熟门熟路的走向猫咪玻璃屋外的那一桌，放下手中的公文包，用免洗洗手液洗了手，换上旁边放的专用拖鞋，拿着一罐吞拿鱼罐头进了猫咪屋，用小勺敲着罐头引来了一群小猫。

金发男人便是Thor了，这家猫咪Cafe的店长，忠实的铲屎官，因为家里养不了太多猫就决定开了这家Cafe。猫咖意料之中的火起来了，不过不仅仅是因为主子们的美貌和好喝的咖啡，更多的还是因为这位帅哥店长。

不知道是谁第一个把Thor拍照发上了Instagram，随后便爆火了起来，每天都有纽约市民来打卡，偷拍店长，或者是要合照，老好人Thor也从不拒绝，不会拒绝迷妹，或迷弟的要求。

实际上，Loki也是在ins上看见了Thor的照片，金发蓝眼大胸，就是他喜欢的类型，而且，这家店就在他上班的必经之路上，完美。

于是Loki便天天来这里报道，表面上是因为喜欢猫，但是却不想打扫屋子，就来Cafe吸猫，久而久之，猫猫跟他很熟悉，店长也是。其实一开始，每次在猫猫专属玻璃屋里撸猫的时候，Loki的目光永远是看着玻璃那一边，吧台里的店长先生的。

“今天下班这么晚啊？”Thor不知道什么时候出现了，蹲在Loki的旁边，静静看他拿着罐头逗一群的小猫玩。

“啊，”沉迷吸猫的Loki根本没有注意到Thor的到来，吓得手一抖，小勺上的吞拿鱼掉到了一只黄绿色眼睛的小黑猫身上，被嫌弃的瞥了一眼后，“是啊今天工作多。”

Loki刚伸手想拿掉猫身上的鱼肉，却碰上了Thor温热的手，一丝热意流向Loki冰凉的手指，他不禁颤抖了一下，猛地一收回手，感觉有点失礼，便开始没话找话讲，“今天这么晚还没关门？”

Thor捏着那一小块肉，扔向一旁的垃圾桶，起身坐在了Loki身后的摇椅上，晃着修长的腿，“在等你啊。”

即使是背影，都能看出Loki僵硬了，手上的罐头一下被扑上来的猫给打倒了，“你说什么？”

Thor从胸前围裙口袋里抽出几张纸巾，双手从背后环住Loki，胸腹紧紧贴着他的背部，擦了擦他手上蹭到的罐头酱汁，然后双手便交叉扣在了Loki胸前。

突然被抱住的Loki此时非常懵，即使早已在心里幻想过无数次这样的拥抱，甚至更多，心跳还是扑通扑通地，不断加速，然后便开始深呼吸，企图可以放慢自己的心跳，平时溜得不行的嘴皮子，现在一句话都说不出来。

“你在听吗？”Thor贴着Loki的耳朵低声说着，呼出的热气让Loki感觉痒痒的，浑身酥麻，双手还不安分地往下滑动着，顺着Loki的手臂，牵上了他的手，“我知道你喜欢的不是这群猫，是我，对不对。”

“嗯？”Loki发出一声像是回应，更像是忍不住呻吟的声音。

“从你第一天来着，你的眼神就出卖了你…”Thor向前进攻着，轻轻地在Loki的脸颊上亲了一下，“你一直在看着我，不是猫，不是吗？”

Loki猛地转过头想说点什么，两人的嘴唇便毫无防备地贴在了一起。

两双眼睛都突然瞪大，然后都闭上了，试探着加深了这个意料之外的吻。

在情迷意乱之前，Loki被身后半硬的热源和突然跳上腿的猫提醒了，这是在咖啡厅，透明的玻璃猫房里，每个人都能看见自己。“这里还有人。”Loki的后退着离开了Thor，带出一丝透明的液体，嘴唇上的晶莹更添加了情欲意味。

“哪里有人？”Thor起身一把公主抱起了Loki，Loki看向四周发现灯已经暗了，店里早就没有客人或者员工了，Thor径直走向内部工作室，“这里只有猫。”

Loki直接被扔在一张一米二的小床上，这里是平时Thor午休的地方，床上还充斥着浓郁的男性荷尔蒙气息。

而眼前正扯开自己身上猫猫围裙扔到一边，开始解着皮带的男子更加是荷尔蒙爆棚。Loki爬向床尾Thor的方向，跪在床边，拉开裤链，连着内裤一同扯下他的裤子，半硬的性器立刻叫嚣着出现在眼前。

Loki将头发撩到耳后，含住了性器的前端，舌头不断打着转，灵活的戳动着马眼，一只手揉动着囊袋，另一只手撸动着阴茎外露的那一段。

酥麻的快感让Thor眼神有些迷离，不自觉地仰起头，发出低声的呻吟，双手插进Loki的黑发里把他往自己的方向按，让他吃进去更多。Loki不断吞吐着Thor的性器，感受到它不停地肿胀得更大更热，加快了速度和深度，脸也渐渐红了起来，几次深喉后，浊白色的液体喷射在Loki的嘴里，Loki直接全数吞了下去，直起身来吻上了Thor的嘴唇。

Thor着急地扯开自己和Loki衬衫的扣子，把两人脱了个精光。

Loki双脚勾在Thor的腰上，Thor一手托着他的屁股，一手扶着他的头，一起倒在了床上，似乎不太坚硬的小床发出吱呀的声音。

“床要塌了。”Loki模糊不清地说着，双手在Thor的后背不断滑动着。

“不会。”

Thor伸手从床头的柜子里掏出润滑剂，胡乱倒出一些在手上便向Loki的后穴探去，舌头也没有停下来，不断搅动着Loki的舌头，发出啧啧的水声。

Thor一根手指在Loki的穴口打转着，突然一下挤了进去，陌生的异物感让Loki缩紧了臀部，肠道把Thor的手指紧紧吸住，好像再也进不来更大的东西。

“宝贝，你需要放松。”Thor亲吻渐渐往下移，落在脖颈，胸口，在乳头处停下，舌头在乳尖不断打转，然后整个含入口中，另一只手也搓揉着乳珠，敏感的刺激让Loki不自觉发出断断续续的呻吟，身体也渐渐放松了下来。

Thor也慢慢加入第二根手指，在Loki的体内不断搅动着深入，发出情色的水声，Loki的呻吟也变得绵长，前端火热的性器顶着Thor的下腹，让Thor更加难耐，加入了第三根手指，加速扩张Loki的小穴。

直到Loki已经完全扩张开了，Thor才将自己又硬又热的性器顶在了Loki的穴口，试探着慢慢插入，但过大的性器还是让Loki无法承受，“不行…啊…太大了…进不去的…”Loki模糊不清的话语让Thor更加红了眼，双手撑开Loki纤长的腿，往旁边打开按成M字型，让小穴更加暴露在外。

Thor缓缓将性器顶入Loki体内，受到刺激的肠壁收缩着，小肉仿佛咬着Thor的阴茎，让它又肿胀了一些，“说，你是喜欢猫还是喜欢我。”说着，Thor突然一下将整个性器肏进Loki身子里，疼痛和快感交织着让Loki眼角流下生理性眼泪，“都…都喜欢”

Thor不满地加速了抽插的动作，一手快速撸动着Loki的阴茎，身下的人很快到了高潮，忍不住射了出来，乳白色液体沾在了Thor精致的腹肌上，“我，还是猫。”Thor一下顶到了最里面，高潮后的身子本来就很敏感，被不断触碰到敏感点的Loki更忘情地发出呻吟，“啊…不要…停一下…慢一点…别碰那里…”

而Thor却是更用力的顶向那处，然后将Loki翻了身，从背后更深地肏进他的身体里，疯狂地快速进出着，床吱呀吱呀一直响着，“到底是我，还是猫。”Loki被不断的抽插再次送上了高潮，一点力气也没有，跪在床上，上半身直接趴着，头埋进枕头里，臀部被托着，还在不停被那个似乎拥有无限体力的进出着，嘴里还在问着到底是爱他还是爱猫。

“我爱你，Thor。”Loki微弱的一句话冲进Thor耳朵里，比任何催情剂都有效，让Thor直接射进了Loki的身子里，两人同时到了最高点。

Thor从背后抱着Loki躺在拥挤的小床上，赤裸的两人火热的身子紧紧贴在一起。Loki已经是累得睁不开眼睛，扭扭身子缩在Thor怀里，调侃地说着，“这床质量真好。”

Loki挪动时，柔软的臀肉摩擦着Thor的性器，让Little Thor再次硬了起来，Thor毫无征兆地靠着之前射在Loki体内的精液润滑着，直接插入了已经被肏得红热的穴口，再次开始了动作，“很好，再来几次都不会踏。”

不知过了多久，又做了几次，Loki累得直接昏睡了过去。Thor把Loki抱到平时给小猫洗澡的浴室里帮他清洁刚刚留下的痕迹，怀里缩着的Loki不时揉揉眼睛，像足了外面那只刚刚带回来的黑色小猫。

Thor低头在Loki的额头上留下一个轻轻的吻，“做我的猫，好吗?”

“嗯…好…”睡梦中的Loki迷糊地回应着。

……

之后，那只绿眼睛的黑猫被取了名字叫Loki，(虽然Thor被Loki骂了无数次)，挂在玻璃屋的猫猫介绍上。而这只猫猫也得到了店长的特别宠爱，没事就抱在怀里，喂最好吃的猫粮。

“Loki，两个月大的小奶猫，平时对人非常防备，很冷漠，只有遇到喜欢的人才会放下心防，用最大的热情温暖他。”


End file.
